Percy In The Games
by niallstardis
Summary: When Percy wakes up in District 4 of the country Panem, not knowing how he got there, how will he get back home? Where is Annabeth? Will he survive? Will he even get back home at all? Find out! Takes place between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV I woke up in a bed with blue sheets. Oh great, how did I get here? All I remember is going to bed in my cabin after kissing Annabeth goodnight, and suddenly…BAM! I sit up in the bed, and feel my pocket for Riptide. Thank gods it followed me to this place. I throw the sheets off of me and get out of bed. I walk out of the bedroom and into a kitchen. "Hello?" I call out. My voice echoes through the empty house. So I'm alone. Hopefully there aren't guards or monsters that've captured me. I walk around the house and eventually go outside. It's late morning, and there are people walking around the streets, buying food. I see a lake and people fishing and swimming. Well, actually, everyone is leaving the lake now. I wonder why they're doing that. I notice people are starting to go back to their houses. An adult looks at me and says "You'd better get ready for the reaping, unless you want the Peacekeepers to kill you." I didn't like the sound of that, so I rushed to the house I'd woken up in and put on a plain blue long sleeve shirt and jeans. I found them in the dresser. Making sure I still had Riptide, I walked outside. There was a crowd walking down the street, so I decided to follow them. I decide not to ask about the reaping, because everyone would act like I'm really stupid. I follow the crowd until we get to a big area, which I guess is the town square. I go to a table and get in line. When I get to the front, they prick my finger and draw some blood. "Next." I move on and stand with a group of boys my age. After waiting for a while, a lady with blue hair in a very strange hairdo, a sea green dress, and a LOT of jewelry and makeup, walks onstage and says "Welcome to the reaping of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" She shows a video of a war, though it doesn't look like any war I've heard about. Definitely not a Greek war. After that, she says "Ladies first" and reaches into a bowl with slips of paper in it. "Jennifer Hanoley!" she announces with a smile. Jennifer walks proudly on stage with a smile on her face. "Now for the males!" she says with a preppy voice. "Percy Jackson!" Wait…did I just hear that right? Me? I don't even know where on Earth I am! I walk towards the stage nervously. I'm not even really sure what I'm supposed to do in these games. Me and Jennifer shake hands, and the crowd claps. "Will anyone be visiting you?" she asks us. "Um, no…" I answer. "No, I'm an orphan," Jennifer tells her. "Well, off to the train then!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

On the train, I was shown where I would be sleeping. I had also learned earlier that I was in the country Panem, I supposedly lived in District 4, and I was going to the Capital, where the games were.

I went to my room, and was immediately happy I was in District 4. It was decked out with ocean décor. There were small wave designs on the walls, the floor was sea blue, as were the bed sheets. There was a bathroom with a complicated looking shower with lots of buttons, and there was a coral plant on the dresser. Our instructor, Melly, told us to do what we pleased, and to be ready for dinner in an hour. I decided to shower.

I tried out a lot of different buttons, which did various things. When I stepped out, I was blown dry by the floor somehow and my hair was untangled and dried. Nice touch.

I put on a plain orange t shirt, which reminded me of home, and regular jeans. I slipped Riptide into my pocket and heard a few quick knocks on my door.

"Supper time! You'll meet your mentor, now," Melly said through the closed door.

Our mentor was the person who trained us for the games.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen area. Seated at the table were Melly and a boy with sandy blonde hair and wearing a white t shirt and jeans. He smiled when he saw me and Jennifer walk in.

"Hi! I'm Finnick, you're mentor."

We greeted him and sat down for dinner. Chefs brought in all kinds of delicious foods. Mostly I saw seafood. This district must be big on water.

I saw fried fish, cooked fish, seaweed, (which only brought up memories of Annabeth smiling and calling me Seaweed Brain)

There was also food like turkey and beef stew, and there were rolls on the table. We had three cups in front of us. One was filled with water, one with hot chocolate, and one with orange juice. As we ate, Finnick told us stories about previous games. He also told us the story of how he won the games, by using a trident. A trident? That sounds awesome, but I'm not experienced with one. I think I'd better use a sword, though I can't use Riptide, since it'd just slice through everyone, them being mortal and all.

After dinner, we go into another room and watch the reapings of all the other districts. But when we get to District 8, my heart skipped a beat. The name she read out was "Annabeth Chase."

The very familiar face of my Wise Girl appeared on stage. She looked nervous, but tried not to show it. I stopped paying attention after that. Annabeth was here. I'm not alone, and I know for sure I have an ally now. My mind comes back when they get to District 12. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Whatever. Annabeth is here and I won't let anything happen to her.

I go to bed in nothing but my boxers, since the sheets are very warm. For once, I actually have a dreamless night. That's new. Good, but new.

When I woke up, we had breakfast. Finnick went over the details of what would happen today.

"Okay, so in about ten minutes, we'll be in the Capital. When we get off of the train, you'll be in the hands of your stylists. I have no idea what they'll put on you, but I can't help you there," he said with a laugh. I have a bad feeling about the stylists' sense of fashion.

After some time, we arrive at the Capital. I see beautiful buildings everywhere. This is Annabeth's dream city. I can just imagine her talking about all of that architecture stuff I don't understand. I smile, thinking about her. Down on the streets, I see people with multicolored hair and clothes. I try not to laugh at their hair. It's completely ridiculous! As we pull into the station, people wave at us. Jennifer and I smile and wave back.

"Nice job, down there could be some future sponsors," Finnick says, approaching behind us. He smiles, waves, and the crowd roars. I can tell Finnick is a favorite here.

I sit in a room with my stylist, after being washed to "perfection."

I wear a thin blue robe and he's deciding what to wear.

After a while of him pulling out hideous outfits, I decide to make a suggestion.

He smiles at the idea and agrees.

Later, I'm wearing an ocean blue toga with tiny wave designs on the bottom, black leather sandals, and a sea green cape. He also put a green laurel on my head to "match my eyes." Whatever, I'm really happy wearing this. Jennifer's stylist is doing the same thing, since mine, whose name is Sora, told her.

I see Jennifer wearing the same thing, except she has on white leather sandals and a white laurel on her head. Later, Finnick comes in and says that the outfits actually don't look ridiculous for once. _For once?_ Wow, they must have had some really bad costume decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

-At the chariot ceremony-

We're supposed to ride in a chariot pulled by two sleek black horses, and ride district by district into a main plaza. I've gotten to know the horses, and apparently they hate their job. I can't blame them. They say they don't do much after the chariot ceremony is over, and have to wait until the next year. I suddenly realize…Annabeth! She's here! The chariots are in numerical order, so four more chariots away…I see her! She's wearing a ridiculous pink and blue outfit that she must hate. I run up to her. She's facing her back towards me, so I say "Hey Wise Girl," in her ear.

She spins around and sees me, and she immediately hugs me. Then she pulls away quickly, forgetting where we are.

"Percy! I'm so glad to see you! How did we get here?" she asks.

"How should I know?"

"Fair point."

She suddenly noticed my outfit.

"Percy! A Greek outfit? How'd you get so lucky? Look at me!"

"Well, I kind of gave my stylist a suggestion."

"Wow, it's amazing!"

Officials started telling us to get into our chariots and get ready for the ceremony.

"I'll see you later, Wise Girl."

"Bye, Seaweed Brain."

I get back to my chariot and step inside. I feel confident inside it, since we ride them so much back at camp. Jennifer climbs in next to me, and when District three pulls away, so do we. When the last chariot is out, District 12, I see on the screen that their outfits are flaming! Except, I know Leo could just burst into flames and not get a single burn, since he's a son of Hephaestus.

-After the chariot ceremony-

Melly takes us to the training center, where she says we'll be staying until the games begin.

She shows me my room, and my eyes widen as I look around. It reminds me of my cabin, except a lot bigger. There's a lot of sea decorations, since District four is the fishing district, I've learned. I go inside and explore.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this! It's my first crossover fic, and I'm so happy you're reading it! Remember to review, as I'd like to know what you think so far! Thanks a bunch!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

The next morning, we have to go to training. I just put on a plain green t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Jennifer comes out in a faded blue sweatshirt and black jeans. We ride the elevator down to the actual _training_ part of the training center. When we get off, I see many stations, each focusing on a specific skill. I see sword fighting, archery, knot tying, camouflaging, and many more. I spot Annabeth and catch her eye. She smiles at me, and I smile back.

When we're aloud to start training, I move over towards her.

"So, what're you gonna try first?" I ask her.

"Knot tying," she answers.

"Knot tying? Boring!"

"I don't know! Our mentor told us to go for ones we don't really know first, then practice what we're better at later."

"Fine, I guess I'll try knot tying," I sigh, clearly defeated.

She laughs and pulls me along. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain."

It's a whole lot easier with her here. I don't know what I'd do if it were just me. But imagine how lucky we are that someone didn't volunteer for the other. If it were just me in the games and not her, well…

I push the thought out of my head and put my head back into knot tying. I'm already really good at knot tying, since I have experience with them on boats. If Annabeth struggles, I move my hands over to help her, despite her protests. After knot tying, we decide to try camouflaging. We paint our hands into a tree, and while mine looks completely unhidden, Annabeth's looks really good. Her hand is hard to locate if you cover up her arm. Next, we try knives, which is pretty close to daggers, so Annabeth is amazing at that. I'm more used to sword fighting, so I'm not very good at it. We try a few more stations, then we go to sword fighting. I try out different swords, testing which one fit me best. I chose one and started attacking the dummies left and right. I finished, and the instructor looked impressed. I noticed Finnick was looking my way too, smiling.

I see Katniss and Peeta over at the edible insects station.

"Hey, let's try that one," I say to Annabeth. We head over and join the two District 12 tributes, since they're the only other ones here. I don't know why, but they seem like people you want to be on the good side of.

But whenever I try to talk to her, she basically ignores me. Well ok, if that's how it's gonna be. Fine.

After training, I say goodbye to Annabeth and we head back up to our rooms.

"So, find anyone you want to ally with?" Finnick asks.

"Annabeth Chase, District Eight," reply immediately.

"Her? Really? I don't know, don't you want someone a little stronger or…"  
"No."

He sighs. "Well, okay. I'll talk to her mentor."

Later, we have dinner, which is served by a bunch of people who never talk. Not once! You'd think they might talk once in a while, saying "Yes sir," or "Here you are." But nope!

After dinner, I go back to my room and think about Camp Half-Blood. I should be there right now, singing songs at the amphitheater. But no, here I am in Panem, about to be forced to fight to the death. Great.

**A/N: Hey guys! How do you like the story so far? Please review it, and tell me if I can improve! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

*After the Interview*

It's the day of the games. It's finally here. But I've battled a drakon, a god, and a titan, plus countless monsters. These guys don't breathe fire or have any other powers. I walk with my stylist to the tube where I will go up into the arena. Here he has a box containing the clothes I will wear in the arena. I open it up and find a blue windbreaker (with no hood, just my luck,) a black long sleeve shirt, and black jeans. I put it on, and slip Riptide into my pocket. Even though it won't help, I feel better with it with me. Besides, it'll come back to me no matter what. When they checked it to see if it was really a weapon, it must've just looked like a normal pen, since their mortals.

"Good luck, Percy," he says. He smiles, and I step into the tube. I rise up, and I'm in the middle of a field. I see forests to one side, grassland to other, and that's about it. I see a huge cornucopia in the middle, spilling out supplies, weapons, and food. The closer to the top it is, the more value it has. I search around for Annabeth, and I find her. We lock eyes, sending an agreement to wait for the other no matter what. I search the supplies and find a sword. It looks about my size. I'll make a dash for it.

"Five, four, three, two, one..."

We shoot off of our plates. I run at my top speed, focusing on only the sword. I make it there and grab it, then spot a dagger, think of Annabeth, and grab it. I notice a table with orange backpacks and numbers, for each district. I grab 4 and 8 and run around, looking for Annabeth. I notice someone advancing on her, and regretfully, I slash them with the sword. I thrust the backpack into her hands, along with the dagger, and then I grab her hand and pull her along. We run towards the woods. We keep up a light jog, getting as far away from the bloodbath at the Cornucopia as possible, I check behind us for someone chasing after us, but see no one. We keep going for about an hour, when we stop to take a break. We sit down behind a bush and go through the contents in our packs. I open it and find a water bottle, an apple, a knife, sunglasses, and a sort of lotion. Annabeth finds a bottle of water, a pack of dried fruit, sunglasses, and a bottle of lotion for burns. When she puts on the sunglasses, she says they don't help with the sun, and that everything just looks all weird. I try them on, and experience the same thing. Weird.

We continue on, watching each other's backs. We come across no one, when I hear rustling of leaves. I quickly turn to the sound, and someone runs out at us, aiming for Annabeth. I swing out my sword and stab them in the stomach. I feel bad about it, but he had a choice. And he was trying to hurt Annabeth, so I had to. When I know he's dead, we take his knife, which has a long blade, and take his food. We put them in our packs, then we continue on.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

"Gotta keep you alive, Wise Girl."

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! I didn't want to keep you waiting and bore you, so I got right to the games to get the action going! **

**Also, in reply to the Guest who commented. They asked:**

"**Wouldn't Annabeth be in District 3?"**

**Yes, now that I think about it, she would. I hadn't realized it until you told me, so I thank you for that. But I just wanted to put her in kind of a random district. I put Percy in 4 because well, obviously water. So, yeah, I apologize but I'm keeping Annabeth in District 8! Thank you so much for reading! Remember to review so I can know how I'm doing! Thanks a bunch!**


	6. Chapter 6

It's almost night time, and the air is starting to turn chilly. We decide we need to find a place to rest. We look for places in the forest, and eventually find a clump of bushes that can camouflage us well. We pick our way in and cut out a little opening with our knives. We put our neon backpacks between us, and then we lay down next to each other, holding hands. Suddenly, some music plays and an image is projected in the sky. I see tributes. What the heck? Then I recognize the tribute I had killed earlier. These must be the fallen tributes. A lot of people died today in the bloodbath at the cornucopia.

"Annabeth, how do you think we're gonna get home?"

She sighed and looked at the images of the dead. Her face glows in the silver moonlight, and she looks beautiful.

"Honestly, Percy, I have no idea. How did we even get here?"

"That's what I wanna know. If this is a trick from the gods, I swear…"

"Do you really think Poseidon would allow you to be placed in a killing arena with mortals?"

"Probably not," I admitted.

I take her hand in mine, and we fall asleep as the blue light fades from the sky.

I wake up to sunlight shining in between the branches of the brush. I nudge Annabeth gently.

"Annabeth, wake up."

She groans and opens her eyes. She rubs them and sits up.

"Already?"

"Hey, at least we weren't murdered in our sleep," I joke.

"Ugh, don't even!"

I smile at her morning annoyance and grab my backpack. I open it up and search for food. I pull out an apple, smile, and bite down on it. Wow, this tastes actually pretty good. I hold it out to Annabeth, let her take a few bites, and she smiles. Then she pulls out her pack of dried fruit and eats some of it, then she puts it away.

"We're gonna need to hunt for animals today," she proclaims. I nod in agreement. We don't have very much food. And we'll need to look for some water, since we are pretty low on that, too. I take a swig of water and put it away.

"Well, let's go then!"

I slip the pack on and help Annabeth out of the brush. I pull out my sword, and she her knife. We continue on, when I feel something…the sea! I feel a water source nearby.

"This way," I say, pulling her along.

**A/N: thanks so much for reading guys! I won't be updating quite as often for a number of reasons, but I'm not discontinuing! **


	7. Chapter 7

"What is it, Percy?" she groans, as I drag her along.

"Water is nearby, I can feel it," I whisper.

She brightens up at the mention of water. "Good, we need a refill."

As we walk, I spot a rabbit nearby, hiding by a bush. Annabeth sneaks up on it and, with a quick stab with her dagger, it's dead. I pick it up, trying not to smell the stench it has, and then I feel the water again. It's stronger, so we must be closer. We walk for about a quarter mile when I see it. A small, clean pond. I even spot a few fish, but I don't eat fish, since I'm a son of Poseidon, I feel connected to them, and I don't want to hurt them. But then I think of Annabeth. She could eat the fish.

We kneel down and fill up our water bottles, and I make sure it's clean before we drink some. Then I use some of the water to clean the rabbit carcass.

"Could you make a little fire, so we can cook it?" I ask Annabeth. She nods and gathers some sticks from nearby, and in a few minutes, she has a good fire going. We cook the rabbit until it's finished, then we cut it up into pieces. We divide them so we have an equal amount of rabbit, then we put it into our packs for later. Except for me. I eat a piece. It isn't half bad!

"Should we stay here for a bit?" Annabeth asks.  
"Yeah, I wanna rest some."

I decide then to examine the bottle of lotion I got. I still don't know what it's for. I pull it out of my back pack and peer at the small label. It reads "Poison Cream."

Oh, gee, thanks for the specific info, guys. Really. Poison cream, but for what type of poison? Annabeth looks over my shoulder and asks "Poison Cream?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what kind of poison, though. Maybe poison ivy?" I suggest, shrugging my shoulders. I sigh and shove it back into the bag. I sling it on my shoulders, just in case we need to make a quick getaway, and I hold my sword in one hand. Annabeth does the same with her dagger. I feel my pocket, and Riptide is still inside. I pull it out and uncap it, revealing my celestial bronze blade. I don't worry about the game makers or the Capitol people seeing, since they're mortals, and the Mist covers it up and makes it look like a regular pen to them. I smile at the blade, remembering camp. We've fought so many monsters; we'll probably get out of here alive. Probably.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. I recap Riptide and stuff it in my pocket, then I stand up and hold my sword out. Annabeth holds the same position. A girl emerges from the trees…Katniss? She has scratch marks on her face and arms, and I see a little bit of blood on her arm as well. She stops, staring at us, and we do the same. We stand our ground for what feels like ages, until she states "You were at the edible insects training section. You tried to talk to us."

I snort. "Yeah, and you acted like didn't even exist. Thanks for that."

"Were you trying to ally with me?" She asks, her facial expression not changing.

"Well, I was trying to ally with you _and _Peeta, but…is he not your ally?" I ask, noticing his absence.

"Well…I'm not exactly sure," she admits.

"Why haven't you killed us by now? You've had the chance."

"Percy…" Annabeth warns.

"Because you're a team of two, with a sword and a dagger, and you look pretty good. I won't take the chance. The question is why haven't _you _killed _me_?" she asks us. "You two could easily take out one, I can see that."

"Because, well, I guess we were hoping you could ally with us," Annabeth half says, half suggests.

Katniss seems to ponder this for…come on, has it really been five minutes already? Make up your mind! I'm ADHD, I can't wait all day for you!

Finally, she looks at us warily, and says "Yes."

We nod, carefully making our way over to her. "Don't try to kill us, or you're not gonna end well," I warn her. She'd better not try anything funny.

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, yes, I know. I just updated yesterday. But I had the house to myself, so I decided to get another chapter done to keep you guys happy. I hope you like this chapter, I'm trying to make them longer now! Remember to read and review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **

**Do you really think I'm Rick Riordan or Suzanne Collins writing fanfiction?**

Me, Annabeth, and now Katniss pick our way through the trees, brush, and vegetation. We walk with me and Annabeth on either side of Katniss, so she can't kill the person in front of her. We're still cautious around her, because we just became allies. We have our weapons drawn, her weapon a bow and arrow. When we come across a rabbit, she shoots it perfectly.

"Nice shot," I comment.

She nods and gathers the dead rabbit for later. I suddenly remember the meat we had from earlier. I pull some out of my backpack and hold some out.

"Want some?" I ask. She looks at it for a bit, until finally reaching out her hand and grabbing the cubes. She eats one piece, then another. But that's it. I wonder if she's had anything to eat, or not. I decide not to ask.

"Do you have any other allies?" Annabeth asks Katniss. Katniss gives a tiny shake of her head, signaling no. Then we hear voices. We turn our heads to see movement in the trees. It's a group.

"The Careers," Katniss murmurs. The what? But I can tell they're no good. "Climb," Katniss instructs.

"What?" I whisper.

"Go!" she urges. We rush to a tree nearby and I put my foot in a hold, after Annabeth goes up first. I climb up the tree, thankful for the climbing wall at camp. I hear Katniss coming up behind me, and it's a good thing this is a big tree. We try to conceal ourselves in the branches just as the Careers burst into sight. Some are bloody, some have just scratches. But then I'm shocked. Peeta is with them. He's very bloody and hurt, but he's there. I look over at Katniss to see her reaction, but she's pretty good at hiding her feelings. Her face is blank, but I can't imagine how she's feeling right now. Is Peeta our enemy now, or is he just trying to stay alive?

We stay perfectly still, thankful for the many leaves there to hide us. They look around, like a pack of wild dogs trying to sniff out prey.

"I heard people, Cato! I'm one hundred percent sure I did!"

"Yeah, I heard them too," a boy, who I assume is Cato, replies.

"Where the heck did they go?" another questions rather loudly, seemingly annoyed. Then, they start looking up, and their eyes land on our tree. It feels like Cato's eyes are burning into mine, but I'm not sure if he's spotted me or not. Suddenly, he shouts "Up there! They're hiding!"

Dam.

They all search the tree, all eventually finding us. When Peeta sees us, a look of shock comes across his face, but he quickly hides it.

Katniss immediately draws her bow, and I hold my sword out, though it won't do much help up here. We can't climb down and fight, or we'll be outnumbered by too many, that we'll surely lose. This won't end well.

**A/N: Hey readers! I just want to say thank you so much for reading my story! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Again, Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins probably don't spend their time writing crossover fanfiction**

Katniss fires an arrow at a girl, catching her off guard. She gets shot in the stomach, and instantly I know she's gone. A canon sounds, and a hovercraft should come to take her away, but it doesn't. I guess they're waiting for everyone to leave. Well, that won't be happening for a long time.

"Kill her, Cato!" a girl yells.

"Shut it! We don't have any bow and arrows, we have to climb."

Another boy with a broad body, not good for climbing, starts toward the tree and grabs the trunk. He gets some foot holds and starts climbing. I reach out with Riptide and hit him off using the butt of my sword. He falls a distance before crashing on the ground, and I can hear the crack from here. I wince as another canon sounds, signaling his death, also. Katniss pulls out another arrow, and I realize it's her last.

"Katniss! Wait!" Annabeth says frantically. But Katniss knocks her last arrow and aims, then she lets go of the string and hits the girl standing next to Cato. She does it so fast, she can't react. She gets hit in the eye. I hear a bloodcurdling scream. She pulls out the arrow revealing lots of blood. Like, all I can see is blood. She looks like she has one eye, and the other one is just a bleeding hole. It's horrifying. Annabeth lets out a yelp, and I put my shoulder around her. She shuts her eyes and puts her forehead on my shoulder. I put my sword in front of her, not daring to get caught off guard.

One Eye, with a scream, throws her knife, with surprisingly good accuracy. I move my sword to protect Annabeth, but I judged wrong. I feel a sting in my shoulder as the knife grazes it. But I feel more pain…

I look down at my shoulder, and realize it wasn't just grazed. It was more. It's a deep cut, and it hurts like Hades. I grit my teeth, trying not to scream. Why, why, why don't I have ambrosia and nectar? Man do I need it right now. I hear Annabeth gasp.  
"Percy! Your shoulder!" she yells. I give a small nod, grateful that it didn't injure my sword arm. Annabeth glares and grabs one of our other knives. She yells and throws it down at One Eye. It stabs her right in the heart. Her mouth hangs open, but no sound comes out. She falls over to the ground, a huge bloody mess. Another canon. I suddenly start to feel very out of it. My eyes start to close, probably from blood loss. I haven't been covering my wound. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I try to stay awake, but I can't. The last thing I see is Katniss grabbing my sword before it falls to the Careers…

I wake up and notice a few things. One, we aren't in the tree. Two, it's morning. And three, Annabeth is putting some ointment on Katniss. Then I notice she has lots of sting marks on her body. Annabeth looks like she had some, and they're going away. I look down at myself, and see the same marks I saw on Annabeth. Fading, but there.

"What happened after I...you know…?"

Annabeth looks over at me, and gives a big grin. She rushes over and gives me a big hug. "You're awake! Thank the gods!" She whispers the last part, about the gods, because we don't want anyone to hear. I grin back, and give her a hug.

She then explains that Katniss had seen a tracker jacker nest. (We learned about them in training.) At night, when the Careers were around the tree, around a fire, Katniss had silently cut a branch, and the tracker jacker nest fell on them.

"I got the bandages on your arm from one of the dead tributes, just before the hovercraft took them." I look down at my shoulder and see bandages where my wound is. I hadn't noticed them until now. I see some red under them, but I guess it helps. "You've been asleep a few days."

"What?! A few days?"

"The tracker jacker venom makes you have hallucinations, but I'm not sure if you had them or not, since you were passed out even before that. Also, we have a new ally," Annabeth says with a smile.

"Huh? Who?" I ask, wondering why she could trust anyone else.

"This is Rue." A little girl I had seen earlier in the Capitol came up. She had darker skin, and dark curly hair. She smiled at me. I smiled back. Now I got why Annabeth allied with her. I'm pretty sure we can trust her. She doesn't look like she could even kill us, I think she's eleven.

"She helped us when we were getting away from the tracker jackers."

"Well, Rue," I say getting on my feet. "Welcome to the crew," I say, giving a crooked smile. She laughs, and I smile with her.

"She's pretty talented in the edible plant section. Well, she's pretty good with plants in general," Annabeth says.

"Well, good, we need someone like that,"I say. I don't know why, but I feel like I need to let her feel welcome and useful. If she helped save us, she's plenty helpful in my book. Then I hear noises coming from Katniss's direction. I turn around to see her awake. Her blemishes are already fading, so I guess that poison ointment must work pretty well.

"Well, who's hungry?" I announce. I take out my food, and so does Annabeth and Katniss. Suddenly she notices Rue. "Who's that?"

We fill her in on the events, and she nods. "Got any food?" she asks Rue, and Rue shakes her head. We each give her a bit our food, so everyone has enough. "We're gonna need more," she says. I nod in agreement while eating my rabbit meat. We sit in silence for a bit, when Annabeth says "Can I talk with Percy in private for a quick second?"

I look up at her, confused, until she grabs my arm and leads me away. She pulls a leather pouch out of her backpack. Then she takes out a yellow square. Ambrosia. "What the heck?" I ask.

"I got it last night, when you, Katniss, and Rue were asleep and passed out. It came with this note."

She hands me a slip of paper, and I read it silently.

_Percy and Annabeth_

_Do not let your allies eat this, for they are mortal, and you know the consequences. I gave you 16, but use them carefully. Good luck._

_-C_

"C? Could that be…"

"Chiron? It might. But I'm not sure, Percy, how could he be here?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is, they know what we are, so they might be one too," I whisper so low so only she can hear. "Let's get back to the others."


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth and I walk back to Katniss and Rue. Katniss gives us a curious look, but asks no questions. Unfortunately, Rue does.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asks.

"Oh, just, um…" I try to come up with an excuse.

"I'll give you a summary," Annabeth pipes up. I look over at her, trying to hide my confusion, when she grabs me and pulls me in for a kiss. Surprised, I kiss her back, then she pulls away. Rue's eyes go wide, then she grins. I blush, and Annabeth smiles back at Rue. Katniss looks away, and I'm not sure if she's annoyed or not. I look down at my feet, and Annabeth shuffles through her backpack for something. She comes out with her dagger, and says "We should get moving."

We agree and Katniss gets up off the ground. We wander aimlessly through the arena, no idea where we're going. Rue stops us at a few bushes where we pick berries that she claims are good to eat. We each eat some, and they're fine.

We've been walking in silence for about an hour when a cannon booms in my ear. I jump a little, and Annabeth grabs my arm in alarm. I grab her hand and intertwine my fingers with hers.

"I wonder who's left…" I wonder aloud. Katniss nods without making eye contact. "I wonder if Peeta's still alive." She looks at me and says "I have no doubt he's still with the Careers."

"Yeah, unless he got separated when you dropped the tracker jackers on them," Annabeth notes. No one says anything after that, and when the sky starts to darken, we try to find a spot to sleep. Rue spots a small rocky cave in a hill, and we decide to set up there. Katniss has a sleeping bag, so she sleeps in that. She also lets Rue climb in with her, since there's enough space. I decide to take the first watch, and I sit in the entrance of the cave, staring at the moon.

"Artemis," a voice whispers behind me, Annabeth. I nod, thinking of the moon goddess and her hunters, and Apollo, her twin brother, the god of the sun, music, archery, and prophecy. I smile, thinking of his ridiculous haikus he makes up. Annabeth sits, leaning her head against my shoulder, and I lean my head on hers. We sit like that for a while, staring up at the night sky. We point out constellations to each other, and we even find Zoë Nightshade, our hunter friend whom Artemis sent to the stars as a constellation after her death. I smile, thinking of our past years at camp, and remember my first days there. Remember all the times I thought I would die. And here I am. Well, in an arena where the only objective is to _kill,_ but these are no Greek monsters. They're mortals. Trained mortals, true, but they haven't fought monsters, like we have. They're trained to fight other humans.

I look back down at Annabeth to find her asleep. I smile and plant a kiss on her forehead, then I pick her up and gently set her down further into the cave. "Goodnight, Annabeth."

I don't know how long I've been asleep when I first smell the smoke. I get up off of the ground and peer outside, and I see a wall of black smoke, and it's getting closer, along with flames to accompany it. I shake Annabeth awake. "Annabeth! Annabeth!"

She opens her eyes slowly. "What is it?"

"Wildfire!" I practically yell. Her eyes widen. She's awake now. Katniss wakes to my yell, and she smells the smoke, too. We wake up Rue and start stuffing the sleeping bag into Katniss' orange backpack. The smoke is getting closer, and it makes my eyes water. Once the backpack is zipped shut, we race out of the cave. We run down the small hill in which the cave is, and continue running. We're a fast group, but the fire is catching up rapidly. The smell of the smoke is much stronger now, and I start to cough. I grab Annabeth's hand and continue running, making sure I don't lose her. Rue starts to slow down, and Katniss picks her up piggy-back style and keeps running. I'm gasping for breath, and I can barely feel my feet hitting the ground anymore. And that's when the first fireball comes. A medium sized ball of flames comes hissing past my head and catches fire on the ground in front of me. I move to the side and run past it. It's only a few seconds before I hear the next one, and before I know it I'm turning around and pulling Annabeth to the right. Where she was just seconds ago is a flame. She gives me a grateful look, and we keep going. Then I hear a retching sound coming from Katniss. I turn to look and, sure enough, she's throwing up. Six inches of her braid have been singed off by the fire.

Then I notice something on her right side. A fire ball.

"Katniss, look out!" I scream. She moves, but not quickly enough. The ball of fire skids across her right calf.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Also, someone reviewed on my first chapter saying my English and grammar was bad. Excuse me, but can I remind you that was my first chapter, and I've never written anything on here before? I've seen lots of stories with terrible grammar and English, but I never said anything about it, so you don't need to say anything about it, okay? **

**Thank you again to those you are reading my story! :)**


End file.
